


Voice Interface Enabled

by papertimelady (lvcoloredmagic)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s06e08 Let's Kill Hitler, Gen, Let's Kill Hitler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvcoloredmagic/pseuds/papertimelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's memories nearly overwhelm him when he sees the forms that the holographic voice interface takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Interface Enabled

**Author's Note:**

> This looks a bit into the voice interface scene in Let's Kill Hitler.  
> What? I really liked this scene.

He felt the poison in his body. His hearts were erratic, and he struggled to move. The Doctor collapsed to the floor against a railing and called on his only lifelong companion, his TARDIS. 

"I'm shutting down. Going to need an interface. Voice interface! Come on, emergency." 

The holographic voice interface appeared and took on the Doctor's appearance. The Doctor felt himself fill with self-hatred. 

"Oh, no, no, no! Give me someone I like!"

The voice interface changed, taking the shape of a woman he hadn't seen in so many years. His hearts seemed to leap and fall at once with the sight of Rose Tyler. 

His mind flashed through scenes rapidly. Their first meeting. The gas mask child, the Slitheen. Satellite 5 and his regeneration, the Christmas together. He thought of New Earth and of the 1950s, of cybermen and black holes. He saw the Torchwood institute in his mind, losing Rose, orbiting a supernova to say goodbye. Meeting her again and leaving her with his double. His forever unfinished sentence….  

 This sequence of rapid fire memories took only a second, but it filled him with so many emotions. For a brief moment, he wanted to give into the poison, but he knew he had Amy and Rory to watch out for.

"Thanks! Give me guilt." The Doctor said, and the voice interface chanced into a pretty dark haired woman, Martha. The Doctor couldn't stop the memories from flooding him. The moon, carrying Martha Jones when she had given him what almost was her last breath. Taking her to see Shakespeare, New Earth, New York City. He remembered, in painfully clear detail, sending her off to talk the Earth when the Master took control. He remembered her farewell, the way she had control when he saw her with UNIT, and when he said goodbye. 

"Also guilt!"

Before his eyes the holographic voice interface became a fiery ginger woman, the magnificent Donna Noble. He felt the pain as a physical sensation in his hearts as his mind flashed rapidly through scenes, of her wearing a wedding dress in TARDIS, of the Adipose, of Pompeii and the Ood sphere. He recalled her with the mind of a Time Lord, he recalled wiping her memory, and her when he saw her last, at her wedding (which went much better than the first one). 

"More guilt! Come on, there must be someone left in the Universe I haven't screwed up yet!" 

"Voice interface enabled." said the voice of a Scottish child. The Doctor saw a small ginger girl in front of him. Amelia. Well, it was true that he hadn't screwed her up just yet when he saw her at that age. He figured there was some sort of message in this ordeal, and he would think about what that meant later. First, he had to not die. It should be easy enough. He did it all the time.  


End file.
